Forbidden Temptation
by Airi Ren
Summary: Kanda's mixed feelings towards Lavi leads him to trouble. How can he fix this? LavixKanda
1. This Can't Be Love!

* * *

**Summary:** Kanda's feelings towards Lavi leaves him confused and frustrated. (LavixKanda)

**Disclaimer:** This is my first story so please don't judge too harshly. ^^'

I do own the -Man manga and it bothers me how much Lavi and Kanda would make a perfect gay couple!! lol

* * *

**Chapter 1:** This can't be love!!

Yu Kanda walked through the halls of the Black Order silently, as always. He mumbled as he walked through the halls of the mess hall, eyeing all of the finders with hatred. The finders each stared from the corner of their eyes as Kanda walked by. Truth be told, Kanda scared each and every one of them.

Kanda walked up to Jerry. Jerry smiled at Kanda as his attention went from cleaning, to getting the always angry exorcist's breakfast. "The usual?" Kanda nods and looks away as Jerry turned around and began making Kanda's meal.

Kanda closed his eyes for a few seconds before someone yelled "Hey Yu!" Kanda muttered under his breath. He recognized this annoying voice. Kanda's eyes open as Lavi, the red-headed exorcist runs towards Kanda with that big goofy grin of his. Kanda felt his heart race and his face flush as Lavi bounced to his side. Lavi examined Kanda and blinked.

"What's wrong Yu? Your face is flushed."

"Nothing is wrong you idiot." Kanda replied as he grabbed his breakfast and walked to an empty table.

Lavi followed him like a lost puppy and sat on the opposite side of Kanda. Lavi stared as Kanda broke apart his chopsticks.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Kanda asked as he glared at Lavi.

"N-Nothing Yu!" Lavi exclaimed as he waved his hands.

Kanda quickly slurped his soba noodles, then stood and walked away in a quick pace.

Once again, Lavi followed him obediently. Kanda tried to ignore him until he couldn't stand it anymore. He turned to the rabbit, fists clenched, eyes on fire.

"Tell me why you keep following me rabbit!!"

Lavi examined Kanda's face carefully, noticing that even though his eyes were full of hatred, he was blushing.

"Hey Yu, do you love someone?"

Kanda's face turned completely red with anger, or so Kanda thought. "Of course not you idiot!!" Lavi took a step towards Kanda.

"Really? Your face says differently." Lavi took another step forward, while Kanda took one back. This continued until Kanda was against the wall. _Damn. He cornered me._

Lavi slammed his hands on the wall next to Kanda's head.

"You do love someone Yu."

"Don't be serious stupid rabbit!" Kanda barked angrily.

"Is it me?"

Kanda's face suddenly felt hotter. He was more than sure he was blushing this time. Kanda looked away angrily, trying to find a way to escape from Lavi.

Lavi grabbed Kanda's chin and forced him to look up at him.

"Ne, Yu? What would you do if I kissed you?"

Before Kanda could answer, Lavi crashed his lips against Kanda's. Lavi's hands moved from the wall and Kanda's chin, to around his waist, pulling him closer. As he did so, he intensified the kiss, parting Kanda's mouth and quickly sticking his tongue inside Kanda's mouth.

Kanda felt weak once Lavi was rubbing and playing against his tongue with his own.

Lavi broke the kiss, leaving Kanda breathless….and wanting more.

Lavi examined Kanda's expression and chuckled.

"I guess that was a little too much for one day, huh Yu?"

With that, Lavi left, leaving Kanda hot and bothered.

"Tch. S-Stupid rabbit…"

Kanda quickly turned and walked away. A small smile plastered on his face.


	2. Obsession

**Summary**: Lavi is in his room thinking to himself about all that has happened. Does he have feelings for Kanda?

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Obsession

Lavi paced around the room back and forth, mumbling to himself. "Shit on a shingle. I can't believe I did that to him!" Lavi stopped his pacing and looked up. "Although…kissing him felt kind of….right."

"What are you mumbling about?"

Lavi screamed and jumped onto the giant stacks of newspaper in the tiny room. Lavi realized that he voice came from Bookman, an old man who found Lavi as a little boy and raised him as his own.

"G-Geez gramps! D-Don't scare me like that!!" Lavi exclaimed as he caught his breath.

"Don't mutter under your breath. It makes you look insane."

"Shut up Panda."

With that remark, Bookman kicked the side of Lavi's face, sending him flying into another pile of newspapers. Lavi sat up while gasping for air. "What the hell!?" Bookman looked at Lavi with a semi-concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong with you? You seem angry and confused."

Lavi looked at Bookman, then turned his head, afraid to tell Bookman what he had recently done to Kanda. For if he did tell him, Bookman would shun like the rest of the world and be ashamed of him. Lavi did not want to risk losing his father figure. Lavi looked back at Bookman with a smile on his face. "Nothing's wrong old man!" Lavi stood and dusted himself off. "I'm going to go to the library." With that, Lavi left the room.

~Hours later~

"Lavi, wake up! Lavi!" A gentle hand shook Lavi's shoulder as he slept. "Oh, for heaven's sake!" A fist came down hard onto Lavi's head. Lavi awoke suddenly. He sat up quickly and looked around with his uncovered left eye half open. "Lavi." Lavi looked straight ahead only to see his god friend Allen Walker. Lavi smiled, still half asleep. "Hey Allen." Lavi raised his arms and stretched. "What's up?" Allen pointed towards the hall with his thumb. "Komui wants to see you."

"Oh, a mission, right?"

"It seems so."

Lavi stood and left the library, leaving the mess he made, as always. Lavi put his hand over his mouth, covering his yawn as he headed towards the Science Department, where Komui's office was. Lavi opened the doors to the Science Department and headed towards Komui's office. As he approached the doors, he sighed. _At least I can get away from Yu and think all of this over by myself._ Lavi set his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Once it was opened, he poked his head inside. He looked around the room, and what he saw in it, made his eye widen.


End file.
